


Giving In

by bigblueboat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboat/pseuds/bigblueboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the pack bond and an overprotective ex during the newborn fight, Leah spends the next century on her own, hopping from one city to the next, finding a new bed buddy in each. Getting caught in a poacher's trap and rescued by a pair of golden-eyed vampires may alter her way of life and force her to reestablish ties with her past. Eclipse-AU, femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snatched by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This story will contain explicit girl on girl action. If this is not your thing, turn away now.

"You know I'll have to go back to him at some point. He will want me back."

"Yeah, I know. But can we not talk about it now? I was enjoying your company..." … _watching the shadows flicker over your skin._ Silence encompasses us again.

I start to trace random patterns on the arms that surround me, trying to forget that these moments are fleeting and will eventually cease . She will end up being part of my past, like the others—she will go on with her life, find true love, and die. Yet, I am stuck in this continuum of existence, neither aging nor dying. I find it harder every day to drag myself out of bed, put one foot in front of the other, go to my endless stream of meaningless jobs only to crawl back into the empty sheets alone.

The meaningless sex no longer makes me feel connected to the others that inhabit this world. Slowly the arms pull away and a sigh escapes my partner. I guess the "some point" is now, and  _he_ isn't the one who wants to be back together.  _Next time you choose someone—because you know you don't have the self-control for there not to be—make sure they are actually lesbians, or at least bi enough that they don't crave cock after a few hours of being with you._

"Hey, maybe I should invite Jim to join us next time. I know it isn't really your thing, but you should give it a try. You might like it."

"Are you saying you no longer want me as your dirty little secret?"

"When have I ever said you were a secret? Jim has known what we've been doing since our first date!"

Shocked, I pull away from Perri. I turn to look her in the eye and say, "How could you? You know I don't want anyone to know I'm here! I thought we had an understanding—we fulfill each other's needs and then go on with our everyday lives. There is no future between us. How can you not understand? The first night we met, I told you that I would only be here six months, a year max. "

Standing up, I search for my clothes. Finding most of them sprawled on the floor near the door of the hotel room, I stomp over and start to pull on the cutoffs. I can feel my control over my emotions slipping. Fearing a change is imminent, I quickly slip into my hoodie, grab the car keys and rip open the door.

Perri, confused about what had just happened, wraps the sheet around herself and starts after me. "What do you mean? Leah, you can't just storm out! Come back here. We can work this out. If you don't want to be with Jim, I won't force the issue. But you should at least meet him for coffee. He wants to know who else I'm spending time with."

Taking a calming breath, I turn back to Perri. "You can go back to your white-picket life now. It's been nice. Don't bother calling again. I'll be changing my number within a day."

Once in my Rav4, I glance at the clock: seven a.m. I might as well grab some food before finding the next spot to kill time.

A beam of sunlight streaks across my eyes, waking me from a dreamless slumber. Feeling disgusted with the lack of nighttime rituals the night before, I head to the shower to wash off the muck of an eighteen hour drive to Jackson, Wyoming. The warm water beats across my back, reminding me how stiff my muscles are. Shifting and exploring the nearby wildlife refuge is probably a better idea than exploring the mountain in human form. At least there won't be any humans to deal with on the refuge. I might even be able to do some hunting or, at least, scare a bunch of elk.

I throw on clothes and head down to grab a bagel and coffee from the continental breakfast included with the cheap hotel room. On the way out to my Rav4, I stop off at the front desk, hoping to ask about taking some extra water bottles with me today. Even after ringing the bell multiple times, nobody shows up. Great! Now I have to find a convenience store in this rinky-dink town.

Nothing worse than dealing with local Casanovas, thinking they are a gift to women everywhere when in actuality they are a dime a dozen. I continue my internal rant about the shmuck at the store as I press on down back roads north toward Flat Creek, my father's old fishing gear prominently displayed on top of all the other sentimental stuff I can't seem to part with, hoping it will help me blend it.

During a cursory surveillance of the area, I don't see another soul around. I quickly park and get out of my vehicle. Double checking to make sure I have the bracelet with the spare car key on it, I strip and shift to wolf.

On four legs, I head toward the reserve. The long grasses are still green with small patches of mud that I delight in splashing in. A few critters and birds scatter as I play and stretch. The sun traverses overhead as I continue to chase the lizards and a few lingering elk.

Knowing the reserve is closed to the public, I don't think to carefully watch where I'm going. The sound of the spring and an intense pain in my left hind leg are the only indications that I should have scouted a bit before prancing around. I can't contain the howl that leaves my mouth.

Minutes trickle by as I continue to watch blood soak my fur and the ground beneath me. So instead of some supernatural end, a greedy human will cause my demise. Huh. I would have figured I'd find a way to off myself long before humans killed me. Not like I have much to live for anyways.

Music blasts from a small speaker not far away, dragging me from my thoughts. I search the horizon, spotting yellow eyes peering at me. If his speed didn't inform me what creature stood before me, his glittering skin surely clued me in. Could this day get any worse? First a human hunting trap, now a yellow-eyed vamp. I doubt there is anything that would make this moment more humiliating.

A blond one steps up beside the first. I bet she will be more sympathetic, more willing to end the monotony of pain I've been stuck living with. I beg her with my eyes to put me out of my misery.

"Emm, that isn't a regular wolf. It's one of those damn mutts from Washington. We can't leave her here."

I ignore whatever else they start commenting on. It seems like they are only going to do what they want anyway; so much for suicide by vampire. What did I ever do to deserve this existence? Not even my enemy is willing to kill me or at least let me die by human hands.

I rest my head back down on my paws as they discuss something. I don't know what. I have no desire to pay attention to their tiff to find out either. The first one walks over and introduces himself as Emmett Cullen and the other as his wife, Rosalie. Why does he think I care who they are? They aren't going to help me. She just said that they weren't going to leave me here. Guess this means that I get to be on friendly terms with them or others of their kind.

Emmett comes closer, mentioning the removal of the trap. Does it really matter? I heard you earlier. Do whatever it is you want and leave me be.

He is gentler than I thought he could be as he carefully lifts the captured leg. The moment his fingers slip between my fur and the teeth, I pass out.

The next few days fly by in swirls of pain and cold and hunger. When I finally became aware of my surroundings, I notice growls and a blond in a protective stance over me. I can tell it isn't Rosalie: the curves are less defined, the stretch of the torso not long enough, the blond hair more red.

I must have moved enough to alert her to my awakening. She shifts her gaze from the others in the room to me. The moment our eyes meet, the throbbing in my leg fades. I try to reach up and touch her only to realize I'm still in my wolf form.

"Don't move. I will protect you. They will do no more harm to you."


	2. Overcome by Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This does contain explicit girl on girl action. If this is not your thing, turn away now.
> 
> This was originally submitted to the now defunct No Boundaries one-shot contest. I've broken it into three parts. Here is part one.

I stand in the snow, my silver coat contrasting with the shimmering white. We remain upwind, watching and waiting for the right moment to attack. This is the first time we are hunting together, the first time I have hunted with anyone. Previously, the kill was an easy and cheap way to keep my stomach filled and to pass the time as a wolf.

Now, I look at it differently. This is a bonding experience, another way to learn her quirks and let her see mine.

We didn't discuss a battle plan before we left the cabin. I'm starting to regret it now that communication is so limited. Her hand twitches; the scent of elk hits my nose. I watch as her head tilts. She shifts her eyes from the elk to me and back again. Guess this means I get to make the kill.

Quick and sleek, I crouch in front of her. Two steps closer. I need the elk just two steps closer before I attack. A hand strokes along my back, tracing my rear right leg. Distracted, I take my eyes away from my prey.

My glare just isn't as stinging in this form. I withhold my sigh as I see her try to contain her chuckling.

"Sorry, but you know I can't resist your legs." She shrugs as if I should have expected it.

For as often as she has seen me in this form, this is the first time she has made a pass at me while I am a wolf. How can she be attracted to the animal? She must be getting good at reading me. "Don't look at me like that. You are still you, Leah, no matter the form. I love you on four legs same as on two."

The elk finally moves closer, coming into striking distance. I snap my head toward the beast, take a half step forward and pounce. My body flies over the creature, my jaw digging through the coat of fur covering its neck. I jerk my head to the right, snapping the spine. I tumble to the ground as the animal beneath me collapses. Once my teeth slip from their hold on the neck, blood starts to seep from the piercings. A growl reminds me of the vampire in my wake. I pull back, keeping my head low in a submissive pose. Strawberry-blond hair streaks past, covering the wounds I just inflicted. Slurping, humming and low growls emit from the feeding creature.

I want to watch her more closely, but her nagging voice replays as she warns me to stay away until she slows down and comes back to herself. I creep around to the other side of the duo, allowing me to see each swallow slide down her throat.

Her eyes lift to mine. They have returned to their beautiful golden hue. I watch as her hand smoothes over the fur, down to the elk's stomach. Her fingers easily split the fur coat in two, opening the soft underbelly. She beckons me to join her in the feast.

Although I prefer my meat cooked, the taste of a freshly killed animal can't be compared to anything else. My paws crunch the snow beneath me as I make my way over. I give her one last chance to change her mind.

"Go ahead. I want to share this with you—my first shared meal in over a thousand years to be with you."

I halt. How can she not have shared more recently? Certainly she has gone hunting with others. The Cullens go off hunting as a group. Haven't her sisters dragged her similarly? I quirk my head to show my confusion.

"I'll explain later. Don't let the meal get cold. I know you are hungry. You haven't eaten since before we left early this morning."

The moment she mentions it, I realize how true her words are. I take a tentative few bites, keeping my eyes on her, making sure she continues to feed. My hunger overcomes me, and I forget to watch her. I rip into the meat under my snout. Soon the easily reached organs and meat are gone.

I stiffen as a hand runs along my coat. "It's all right. It's just me. Would you like me to skin one of the legs?"

Taking a half-step back, I arch my back and shake my head in the negative.

"Guess we should go clean up then. Want to go find a stream or head back?"

Not wanting to disturb the peace, I take a few steps away from her in the opposite direction of the house before shifting back to human. "I'm not ready for them to steal you away yet. Can we just _be_ for a few hours more?"

She sways her hips while closing the gap between us. Her bloody fingers trace over my smooth stomach. "Sure. And as much as I love admiring you while naked, I don't like the idea of you freezing out here. You promised me eternity, and I plan on making sure you keep that promise."

Even with traces of blood dripping from her lips, I can't resist. I capture her lips, tasting the last of the elk's life source on them. Before getting carried away, I whisper, "You can always keep me warm." I know it is a cheesy line, but how often does one actually get to use them? I have never actually been in a situation where it won't come back to haunt me before.

However, Tanya doesn't seem to understand that I was serious. She pulls away and starts guffawing. A frown creeps across my face.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand. I'm no warmer than the snow scattered around us. How in the world do you figure that I will be able to keep you warm?" Tanya stutters out between spurts of laughter.

I turn my back on her and shift back to wolf form. It's hard to break the habit of running when things don't go as planned. I can feel myself reconstructing the brick wall around my heart. Tanya immediately notices her mistake as I start my run back toward home.

"Leah! Leah, wait up! Why don't we go find a cabin closer that we can rent. It can still just be us," she yells after me. The crunching of snow gets closer as I slow down.

"I just think we should up and talk a bit before I get lost in your body again. I don't think you realize how big of a deal it is for a vampire to share a meal. And as I said before, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I know there are some cabins not far from here."

She alters our trajectory through the wilderness. In no time, we come across the ring of cabins she spoke of. "Stay here and I'll go get the paperwork taken care of." Thinking that it would be frowned upon for either a wolf or a naked woman to stroll up to the reception desk, I remain hidden in the surrounding snow banks.

She returns with a key dangling from her right hand. Her eyes know where I am without searching. I sneak in the minute the door cracks open. I can hear her chuckling as I shift to human and continue to the bathroom.

"Bath?" I don't bother waiting for an answer, praying it doesn't take long for warm water to flow. The tingling up my spine lets me know she has followed, her eyes glued to my legs. I peer over my shoulder, slowly coming to an upright position. "You can't remain in that. Come here."

Once she is close enough, I reach out and slip each button through the corresponding eyelet. As much as I understand the necessity of the furry coat to maintain appearances to humans, it obscures too much of her body from me. I'm shocked at the amount of skin being revealed as she lets it fall from her shoulders, pooling on the floor. My head shakes as I try not to stare at her naked breasts. The smile on her face forces me to admit defeat; my head dips down to peer at her perfection. On their own accord, my fingers inch upward, grazing her stomach as they get closer to their goal.

Tanya clears her throat, dragging my attention away. "I thought we were headed for a bath. You seem to be a bit distracted. If you would like, I can remove my pants myself."

Right. Focus. Naked. Bath. Reversing their previous ascent, my hands find the button fly of her jeans. One by one, the jeans open to reveal a purple scrap of lace. I kneel down, sliding the jeans over her hips, carefully lifting each foot before she is left in nothing but that teasing lace. My temptress caresses my locks before stepping away from me. I want to protest but realize that I've just been negligent and almost flooded the bathroom. Without waiting for me to finish, she rips the remaining item from her body and steps into the tub.

I try to step in behind her, but she wiggles out of reach.

"Not yet. Talk first then cuddling."

Defeated, I plop down on the other side of the tub.

"Don't pout." She crawls into my lap, her legs bent over mine, resting on either side of my hips. "I want to know why you were shocked about not sharing any meals. I told you that vampires become territorial when feeding."

"The Cullens go out hunting together. I've seen Eleazar and Carmen go out together as well. I guess I just assumed you and your sisters have also."

"Ah, yes. The Cullens only sort of go hunting together. They all run to the same general area, set a time to meet back up and then split off into mated couples before actually taking down any animals. As you know, most newly mated couples have a hard time being out of sight of each other."

"Wait, is that why you crept into my room while my leg finished healing?"

"How did you know? I was silent. Even Kate and Irina have yet to find out."

"Your scent covered the top blanket." I shrug like it's no big deal. How can I complain when she was so willing to be close to me, not disgusted like everyone else of her kind that I have met? Even the other shifters looked down on me, staying away whenever possible. Knowing she was close, even in sleep, helped keep my inner wolf calm.

I'm still not sure how to tell her about the imprint. I know Emmett and Rosalie told her it happened, but it is unclear to me if they really understand how much everything in my universe shifted. Hell, I don't even understand it all or know how I'm now going to react to certain things. Before, everything was always about the present and keeping everyone at an arm's distance. I know it bothered some of my previous lovers, but how could I let them go through a similar pain to what I felt after Sam left if I happened to have found my imprint right after screwing them?

Wet hands on my cheeks bring me back to the present. "Leah, the others don't matter. Just know that I love you and want you near, always."

"Me too. I want you with me, always."

"Good. Now going back to hunting with others, not long after the three of us switched to an animal diet, we thought it would be easier to share a feeding since the sex would be removed. It went terribly wrong. Irina ended up with an arm detached. We found that the beast needs to remain in control even without the sex present. Actually, sharing a partner for sex is much easier than sharing sustenance."

I can't help the growl that escapes. The idea of anyone else seeing, let alone touching, my mate aggravates the wolf. My arms wind themselves around her, pressing our bodies tightly together. I hear shushing noises as I calm back down, her scent overpowering the urge to go after anyone she has bedded in the past. With as often as I used to change bedmates, I'm a bit surprised by how possessive I have become.

When she notices that I've stopped shaking, she continues. "I have no intention of being with anyone else. But you have to accept who I was to understand and accept who I am now."

"I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it." My grumbled response presses against her collarbone.

"Carlisle first found out that hunting as a mated pair didn't result in mayhem when he refused to let Esme hunt even fifty feet away when she was a newborn. The need to protect and provide for your mate overpowers the urge to feed. This theory was confirmed a few decades later with Emmett and Rosalie. I've been patiently waiting for the day when I could test it out myself. The idea of watching Kate and Garrett feed is toxic. It is bad enough that I've had to put up with the exhibitionist tendencies this past decade. I'm hoping it is a fad that they grow out of shortly."

"Mmhmm. I have no desire to see his blinding-white ass."

She slowly washes all the grime and dried on blood off my body, paying special attention to my hair. "So, was the wait worth it? I noticed your eyes turned back to gold before you finished feeding."

Her breath fans over my earlobe. "Definitely. Although, next time I think we should find a warmer location to hunt. I want to lick the leftovers off your body when you are done. It's a shame I let all that perfectly good blood go to waste." Tanya pulls back, glancing down at the murky water. "Let's get out. The water is filthy, and I don't want your fingers to get wrinkled."

Agreeing with her logic, I stand up with Tanya's arms and legs wrapped around my body. I forego the towels and head over to the couch in front of the fireplace. I try to set Tanya down. However, she nips at my neck in protest. I turn and sit on the middle cushion, unwinding her legs from behind me as I bring my legs up to the couch. I recline, resting my head on the throw pillow leaning against the armrest.

Her lips make their way to join my own, tasting, exploring. My hands glide from her ass down the outside of her thighs. Her head snaps back; a rumble emits from her throat. Her swift hands grab my own, pinning them to the cushion with her knees. Her fingertips smooth along my arms, from wrist to shoulder. Her head descends toward mine, nibbling my nipple before her fingers replace her mouth, pulling and twisting my nubs with just the right amount of pressure.

Before reclaiming my mouth she says, "I love you, my Leah." Her body shifts above me; my left hand is freed. Her right hand abandons its task to intertwine our fingers, bring them above my head. Making use of the added space, her knee pushes my legs apart. Once she has settled on top of my right thigh, I can feel her heat and wetness begin to spread.

As much as I try to prolong the moment, my stomach begins to clench. My ever observant mate notices the change and moves down my body. My clit slides between her teeth as two fingers sink into me, curving forward to make sure to hit my inner walls just so. I cry out; her name falls from my lips as I pump my hips up in time with her trusting fingers.

The last spasms contract my muscles as Tanya makes her way up my body, placing kisses wherever she may and ends with nuzzling my neck. I bring my left arm around her body, fingers dipping between her lips.

She wiggles just enough to rub her hard nipples against my own. "Nu-uh, I was supposed to be warming you up, remember?"

Not quite ready for round two yet, I bring my hand around and give the globe of her ass a gentle squeeze of agreement. Her purring lulls me into a peaceful sleep, a smile planted on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Big thank you to Sri for holding my hand while writing the first few words of this and encouraging me to make it more than a 500 word drabble. Thanks to hummingbirdFF and Tiramisue84 for all the encouragement and pre-reading. Thanks to renircx and 2Shaes from PTB for catching the missing periods.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Instincts Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This does contain explicit girl on girl action. If this is not your thing, turn away now.
> 
> This was originally submitted to the now-defunct No Boundaries one-shot contest. I've broken it into three parts. Here is part two.

I wake to fingers ruffling the stubble along my leg. No, not the stubble. Tracing the outlines of the scars. Mumbled words are grunted as lips are pressed to each centimeter. I'm not sure if I should stop her or let her continue. I wish I could see her eyes. They would tell me if I need to calm her down or let her continue her perusal.

It is strange to think that she wasn't in my life three weeks ago. So much has changed since I ran from Tucson and got caught in that hunter's trap. To think that I was begging Emmett and Rosalie to take my life when they found me with a rusted spring trap around my leg boggles my mind. I don't recall much from the moment they removed the torture devise until I arrived in Alaska. The pain that radiated through my body due to the skin ripping away with the trap, exposing the bone, has done a good job of blocking out any memories. The hallucinations my mind conjured during the trek still cause me to glance around in fright.

I have this lingering fear that whoever is alpha of the pack on the reservation will somehow fix the mental bonds that I broke all those years ago and force me back. I'm sure it wouldn't be as bad to be in a pack now since I'm positive Sam has stopped shifting to be with Emily. Those few months while with the pack were hell. It wasn't just Sam invading my mind. The others would mock me and find ways to humiliate me while we were all in wolf form if Sam and Seth weren't around. I still pray that no other females have shifted, having to go through that. I wish I could figure out what great evil I did to deserve such karma.

Unless, of course, the new pack decides that I am an abomination, and they try to destroy me and Tanya. Or worse, they only burn Tanya and leave me to wither away from the blinding pain of losing my imprint. I doubt they would care that it is forbidden to harm an imprint.

A pop of a burning log in the fireplace brings me back to the present. Tanya is still inspecting every inch of me. If the others hadn't warned me she would do this, I am sure I'd be freaking out. A yawn escapes my mouth.

Tanya's head snaps up. "Awake? Roll over." The orders leave her mouth too fast for me to comprehend what she wants. Next thing I know, I've been pulled further down the couch and flipped onto my stomach. The investigating fingertips and mumbles resume.

"Tanya?" I try to gain her attention and fail. "Hey, I need a moment. Then you can resume your poking all you want. Just give me 30 seconds, please." I feel a rumbling go through her body before she shoots across the room and starts pacing.

When I return, it is obvious to me that Tanya has regained control of herself. She is sitting calmly in front of the couch staring into the flames. I join her on the floor, maintaining a bit of distance in case she isn't in complete control yet.

"Sorry, we were cuddling and then you shivered. I started a fire and was about to find a blanket to drape over you when the beast caught sight of your leg. I'm not even sure how long you were sleeping or why it decided now to notice. I just knew that I had to get revenge. I had to find every mark and destroy the different people who put them there."

"And what about the ones that I added? Are you going to take revenge on me for when I was learning how to ride a bicycle and collided with a tree, scraping my forearm up?"

Her eyes leave the faint light tan line I was speaking of and finally meet mine, a stunned expression plastered on her face.

"I can't tell you where or how I got most of my scars. You and your beast are just going to have to let that go. If you want to start a crusade against the poachers on the wildlife reservations, I'll be happy to join you, though," I say after glancing down at my still recovering leg. Legs are supposed to be indistinguishable. The lack of muscle on the left is just depressing. Maybe I should ask Tanya or someone else here in Denali if they would help me with rehab or know someone who is qualified and won't be shocked at the supernatural aspect of my healing.

A smile slowly slides across her lips. "Maybe another time. If I recall, you said I could continue my inspection of your body. Or we can always head back. I'm sure Kate would love to tease us about that mark on your neck."

I reach for my neck, not recalling noticing anything a few minutes ago when I washed my face. The smile on Tanya's face spreads to a mischievous grin.

I pull my knees up to in front of me and scoot away from her. "You want to mark me? Umm. I thought that required a bite. I don't think we can do that. I am still recovering. I'm not sure I can burn off your venom right now." As the last word leaves my mouth, I notice that she hasn't moved. The smile is gone, and her eyes have gotten darker.

"We need to deal with that leg. You should be able to get full strength back. I hate to have to deal with them so soon after I attacked them when they brought you to me, but I think Rose and Emmett need to spend some time with us. With her medical knowledge and his physical knowhow, they should be able to get you back up to a healthy state in no time."

"I… um… yeah, okay," I reply. I thought only newborns were supposed to suffer from quickly altered emotional states. With everything they _did_ warn me about, this never came up. Maybe it has to do with being the first non-vamp mate? I wish there was a handbook for all this.

My interaction with Tanya is radically different from how I remember Sam acting toward Emily.

"Shift back. I'll go check us out. Meet you in a few outside." She puts her clothes back on and is out of the cabin in a flash. I guess this means the honeymoon is over. Don't most people get more than a night?

I don't recall the run out taking this long. However, Tanya wasn't watching me before the hunt, expecting me to collapse at any point. I'm tempted to stop and just tell her to carry me if it will make her feel better and speed up. This need to keep her calm and happy is such a change from who I was in the past. I haven't had to think about another's happiness or ease since before I killed my dad. At that point in life, I certainly wasn't bringing anyone happiness. I look back on it now and believe that escaping the pack helped ease everyone's pain. I was the thorn in the bottom of their foot. Removal of myself was the only viable solution.

Deciding to just ask her if there is something I can do to alleviate her concern, I come to a stop. Before I can shift to human to talk, Tanya pounces on me, badgering me with question after question. I lick her face, hoping it will stun her long enough so I can shift. Surprisingly, it works.

"Is there something I can do to help you? You seem a bit anxious. Maybe you should carry me. I'm a bit shocked that you haven't just scooped me up and taken off at full speed."

I don't have time to refill my lungs as I am swept off my feet, my head pressing against her neck. I stroke her hair, hoping it will help relax her beast. Within the hour, I can smell the other coven members' tracks. We can't be far off now.

Kate and Garrett meet us outside. A warning growl vibrates Tanya's body at their presence. Keeping them in her sight, she pulls me tighter to her body and leaps onto the porch. Inside, she rushes us up to her room, well our room I guess. She heads straight for the closet, finding the largest set of sweats she owns. She stomps back over to the bed, where she previously deposited me, and starts to pull my feet through the legs of the sweats only to stop when she again notices the injury.

A roar brings all the occupants of the house running to the doorway. They look at me, hoping I can inform them of Tanya's problem. "She… um… she's upset that I got mutilated and am not healing fast enough?"

Before I can go on or get embarrassed that everyone is seeing me in all my natural human-state glory, my stomach gurgles.

"Feed you. Call for assistance. Kill hunters." Tanya ignores the stares and continues dressing me. Satisfied that I am covered enough, Tanya picks me back up and heads to the kitchen. Next thing I know there is a spoon in my hand and a bowl of cereal in front of me. There is a selection of omelet ingredients scattered around the counter and a pan warming up. Guess I am eating breakfast.

I didn't even notice her find her phone let alone dial anyone, yet the soft sound of Rosalie's voice fills the kitchen. "Tanya? You know we aren't the ones that harmed her. I won't let you verbally abuse Emmett anymore."

A whimper leaves Tanya's mouth. "Help… I need help. I don't know how to rehabilitate her leg. It's withered. Gah! I… I… Please, come back and help. I don't…" Something akin to a sob leaves her. I start to slide the stool back but stop when she glares at me.

I can barely make out a second voice over the phone. "I have most of their bags packed. They should reach you by sunrise. Jasper and I will join you all in a few days to find those responsible. I think there are two of them—cousins. That wildlife reservation isn't the only one I can see they are trespassing on. You will get your revenge, Tanya. Just focus on your mate until help arrives."

Nobody says goodbye, yet the line goes dead.

Carmen and Eleazar join Tanya in the kitchen. The smells of French toast and sausage start to accompany the eggs. Looks like I will have a feast before long.

"Do you think she is calm enough that we can discuss some things?" Leah asks.

Carmen responds, "We can try. If we have to stop, we do. Tanya, why don't you go sit with Leah."

She plates the omelet and carries it over to me. Instead of sitting with me, she pulls back the stool I'm perched on and takes residence in my lap. Between bites of food that she feeds to me, I address my concerns. "I thought you said that only newborns would act erratically. Since I woke up to Tanya scrutinizing and prodding my leg, she has been all over the place. Her eyes rotate from gold to brown to black and back again in the blink of an eye. I just… Do you have explanations?"

Eleazar pulls the pan of sausages off the stove and turns to us. "The only thing I can gather to explain all this is that the mate bond initiated while you were still afflicted. Should I assume the bond formation has been completed?"

I nod as a piece of sausage is stuffed into my mouth.

"Then I must apologize. I guessed it would have taken you a stretch longer before you consummated the relationship. Carmen and I discussed it and figured that neither of you would have the drive before you were healthy."

My cheeks start to redden, and I duck my head. Not satisfied that I've eaten enough, Tanya says, "Eat. You need lots of protein to help rebuild the muscle."

"Ah. I'm guessing you would be drowning in blood if you were a vampire." Carmen giggles as she plates the last piece of French toast.

Eleazar gives a gentle smile to his mate before carrying on like we weren't interrupted. "Most of us are rather territorial when first mated, as we've discussed previously. However, we neglected to inform you that we act similarly when our mates are either in danger or wounded. Luckily for us, your enhanced metabolism and healing capabilities will lessen the time we have to deal with a hostile coven leader."

"So you are saying, once my leg is back to its original strength, Tanya will return to the bossy, sassy temptress she was last week as opposed to the"—I glance at the woman in my lap— "well-meaning, focused taskmaster we currently see?" I scarcely get the last two words out before more food is shoveled into my mouth.

The other couple gives us an amused look as they retreat to another area of the house. Once we are both satisfied with the amount of food I consume, me more so than her, Tanya carries me back upstairs. Prior to joining me in bed, Tanya grabs some books and starts a fire to keep the room toasty.

I must have drifted off at some point during the poetry reading because the next thing I know, Emmett storms into the room, startling me from sleep. "Good, you are up. I already set up the gym equipment we will need. I figure lots of cardio and weight lifting will get you back up to your nimble self in no time."

A thwack ends his declaration to us. "Ouch! Rosie, what was that for? If Alice is right, and she always is, we will need her in top shape in three days."

"Is he always so whiny?" I ask the better half of the couple invading my new living quarters.

Shrugging, Rosalie replies, "Depends. Alice so nicely informed him that there will be no alone time for anyone until Tanya can remove the head of the assholes responsible. Just make sure that you thank him first. If it wasn't for him trapping you, who knows how time would have passed until you made your way to Alaska and found your imprint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Big thank you to Sri, hummingbirdFF and Tiramisue84 for all the encouragement and pre-reading. Thanks to renircx and 2Shaes from PTB for catching the missing periods.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Retrieving Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: This does contain explicit girl on girl action. If this is not your thing, turn away now.
> 
> This was originally submitted to the now defunct No Boundaries one-shot contest. I've broken it into three parts. Here is the conclusion.

The days pass in flashes of pain, sweat, ice and sleep. Alice and Jasper appear in the kitchen sometime during my last circuit of weight lifting machines. Tanya hands me a protein smoothie and places a kiss on my lips. This is the calmest I have seen her since I woke up in the cabin.

"Drink up. I have plans to wash the sweat from your body and get a firsthand account of your rejuvenating progress. After you rest, we begin the hunt."

Hoping I get to reciprocate in the shower, I down the peanut butter smoothie—it's the only flavor that covers up the nasty tasting powders and supplements Rosalie likes to throw in them. With a wave to the newcomers, I grab Tanya's hand and lead her upstairs.

I reach for the hem of her blouse only to get my hand smacked. "I get to take care of you until  _I_  say you are fit. Until then, I expect your complete cooperation. How many times are we going to have to go over this?" The frustration leaks through each of her words.

I just don't understand how she expects me to act like an invalid. If I knew anything about knots, I would bind her to a chair and force her to admit that I have been perfectly capable of doing the mundane tasks required to care for myself since a few days after she laid eyes on me.

I open my mouth ready to take her down a peg or three when a tinkling voice carries through the closed doors. "Leah, give her ten more minutes, and then both you and Jasper will calm down. As soon as she sees that your leg is back to natural strength, Tanya will finally see reason again."

I never thought I would end up trusting, let alone liking, so many vampires. I count down from one hundred in my head as she undresses us. There is nothing romantic in the movements. They almost seem robotic.

The mirror has started to steam over as we enter the glass enclosed shower. Twenty-five, twenty-four… Around the time I reach thirteen, a purr drowns out the thudding of the water. Instead of the methodical wash that has taken place the past few days, soft kisses are being placed along my spine. With so many ups and downs in the last week, I'm not sure how to respond. When her arms encircle my waist and her fingers brush through my curls, I decide her sanity has returned. I spin around and pin her to the wall. Surprise flashes over her face prior to me capturing her lips with my own. My left hand seizes her right, bringing both to rest above her head. With my other hand, I trace the curves of her body. Deciding she needs to be teased a bit, I avoid the more obvious spots. I trace along her lower ribs and the small protrusions of her hipbones. When her curls impede my exploration, I graze the outline of her folds. Not being able to restrain myself any longer, I drop to my knees and swipe my tongue along the same lines my fingers previously traveled. The amount of wetness I find there alerts me to arousal. Unable to deny her much longer, I put to use all the know-how I've picked up with others. Her moans echo around us, driving me to push her over the edge. Adding a third finger does the job. The muscles convulsing and pulling my fingers further into her force me onward to my own release. I pinch my clit and join her in the throes of passion.

The water is cut off while I come down from my high. A towel is draped over my shoulders. Her hands gently encourage the fabric to absorb the droplets from my body. As my other sense return, I notice other moans from around the house. I finally catch on to Alice's comment about Jasper's release. At least the others get to benefit from our amorous feelings.

Eventually everyone reassembles in the living room. Apparently while Emmett and Rosalie kicked my ass into shape, Alice and Jasper have been running around the continental forty-eight trying to find the deviants who decided it was acceptable to kill creatures on land set aside for them to thrive. They have discovered that there are two men ultimately responsible: one in South Dakota and one in Wyoming, not far from where I was captured.

Jasper goes on to explain how the Fish and Wildlife Service are aware that there have been traps being set on the National Elk Refuge in Wyoming and on Lake Andes Refuge in South Dakota but haven't spotted evidence elsewhere. "The step-brothers have been taking care to clean up after themselves, not leaving much tangible evidence for the government to locate let alone prosecute them. However, after some snooping in the house in South Dakota, there is plenty of evidence to tie at least one brother to the poaching in his state. It will be easy for us to clue the authorities in on him. The brother who left the trap that captured Leah has done a better job of keeping all evidence bottled up. We just lucked into finding him checking the traps while we traversed the area. Besides, I figured you would want something a bit more hands-on when it comes to his penance." Jasper directed the last remark directly at Tanya. "Did you want us to take care of the brother in South Dakota from here? It would be easy to contact the right authorities and leave an anonymous hint saying we spotted his truck leaving the refuge with a dead animal. That should give them more than enough for a warrant to search his house and find the rest of the incriminating evidence."

"That should be all right. He isn't directly responsible for my Leah's injury. The one in Wyoming is mine. I will rip his head off his shoulders after turning every hair on his head gray."

I comb my fingers through Tanya's hair. Her black eyes jump to mine as I say, "Tanya, I won't let you kill him."

"What do you mean you won't  _let_  me kill him? He hurt you! He dies! This isn't something open for debate."

"I am a protector of mankind. I can't let you kill him. Feel free to scare him out of his mind and drive him insane, even place the torture devices on him forcing him to have a permanent limp, or turn him over to the authorities like you are with his step-brother, but please don't put me in a position where I will be forced to protect the one that harmed me." I all but beg her to understand my dilemma.

She jerks up and lunges through the back door. Her destruction of the surrounding spruce trees echoes within the room. I wish I could find it in me to allow her the revenge she wants. However, no matter how far I run from my heritage or how much the others I ran from hurt me, I know that I still have a duty to uphold.

Listening to her pain thunder around me causes the wolf to erupt. A howl splinters through the mayhem from outside. Unable to command the conflicting thoughts running through my mind, I back into a corner and try to shut out the pain I know I've inflicted on my imprint.

I can hear and feel the others move around the room. There is enough commotion that they must be devising a solution to the situation I have managed to put us in. I wish I was strong enough to help, to let the morals imparted on me as a child slide away to make her happy.

Hours seem to slip by without any change. My wolf starts to convince me of the inevitable—we always knew we would end up dying alone, the wolf reminds me. I just never imagined it would be because I drove my imprint away.

One of the other vampires edges toward me. A savage growl leaves my throat. I know they want to punish me. How could they not? I drove one of their own into a frenzied, deranged state. Maybe that is the answer: let Tanya end me fast. That seems like justice. The wolf finds a way out of the encroaching walls. If I won't allow her to have her revenge on the poacher, at least she can take out her fury on me.

I follow the trail of destruction. She looks glorious in her livid state. I take a single last breath, close my eyes, and step in front of her.

Silence rings in my ears. Afraid that I have missed my own death, I cautiously lift an eyelid. She is on her knees in front of me, hands outstretched, but not touching me, as if she is unsure how to proceed. I peel open my second eye, taking in the full picture. Debris from the destroyed foliage is scattered around us and in her hair.

"Leah?"

I don't move. Why isn't she taking her revenge on me? I am the one preventing her from going after the one she wants.

She carefully places a hand on the side of my face. "Leah, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Her petting and concern is making the wolf's instincts recede. As more of my humanity comes back, I am disgusted at my reaction to the events. How could I have thought having her ending my life would make her feel better?

"I need you to calm down. Nobody is mad at you. Please shift back. I can't help you like this." She is almost hugging me; her eyes are back to their golden hue. How can I explain to her the wolf's thought process? That both halves of my conscious are bent?

I've known since I first imprinted on her that she deserves someone without the cargo container's worth of baggage that weighs in my mind.

"Leah, please shift back. I won't kill him. I promise. I'll let the others find a way to stop him. Just please… you are scaring me."

For the first time, I shift close to another being. Her hands never leave my mutating body. Once back in my human form, she pulls my body close to hers. Her body shakes with sobs.

I notice that the others have formed a circle around us. I expect to see hatred and anger in their eyes. I end up seeing worse—pity. I hide my face in Tanya's hair until she calms back down. Most of the others have returned inside, leaving only Carmen and Eleazar with us.

Carmen breaks the silence. "Would you like to explain to us what just happened? I know, Leah, you are new to us and haven't been in a family setting for quite some time. However, backing into a corner only to growl and snap at us when we try to help is not acceptable. It was as if the wolf to complete control of you.

"And you, Tanya! You are over a thousand years old acting like an infant not getting her way. Yes, your bonds are new, but that doesn't give either of you the right to scare us the way you have today."

We sit unmoving long enough that the native wildlife has started to fill the void. I glance at Tanya. Her eyes are focusing on our hands in her lap. Guess this means I should respond.

I close my eyes and take the leap. "I… umm… I think I need to find a therapist. I… um… the wolf convinced me that the only logical solution to hurting my imprint was to allow her to kill me." I force the words from my lungs. The gasps around me cause me to sink further into myself; Tanya's grip on my hand tightens, threatening to cut off the blood circulation.

Eleazar breaks the uncomfortable atmosphere. "I will be happy to work with you, or I am sure Jasper would be willing to help once he, Emmett and Kate take care of the current problems. I know he has studied psychology."

Quiet overcomes us a second time. Eventually Tanya speaks up. "I think I need to be there when the bastard responsible for injuring my Leah is taken down. I need to see with my own eyes that he suffers. I can't leave it to the humans.

"As for losing it, I think therapy might be a good idea. I've been stuck in the same status for so long, I'm not sure how to deal with caring for another and not having final say in everything."

"Those both sound like reasonable actions," Eleazar responds. "Why don't the two of you take a few minutes to compose yourselves before we head back inside? Hopefully Kate and Jasper have concocted some sort of strategy for dealing with the poacher."

Left alone, I want to both pull away from Tanya and squeeze the air from her lungs. I end up doing neither and remain where I am.

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you. There have been very few times in the past few centuries when I've been told I can't do something once I get it into my head as the proper solution to an issue. I understand where you are coming from, and I think it is noble of you to stand up for the one who harmed you. I'm glad you are the one I've given my heart to."

I am in awe by her confession. How am I supposed to respond to that kind of declaration? The universe finally takes pity on me; Tanya kisses the back of my hand and stands up without waiting for me to reply. "Come on. Let's go see what the plans are. You will join us on this excursion, right? I'm not sure I can handle any distance between us."

I nod and join her standing. A breeze passes by and reminds me that I've shredded my clothes. Sigh. I guess it shouldn't bother me. They all have already seen me in this state. It's just that it has been so long since I last shredded the only clothes I had with me. Tanya picks up where my head is at.

"Don't worry. I'm sure most of them are pouring over maps at the table. We can sneak upstairs and clean up before we join them."

"Okay." Doing exactly as Tanya planned, we reemerge downstairs clean and dressed.

"Eleazar said that you two don't want to have an active part in this. Are you sure? We pretty much have everything figured out, but we can easily change things to include you. Most of us are remaining here. That is also an option for you." Kate gesticulates wildly, just missing Garrett by millimeters.

"We are going to be there but just as bystanders this time. I think I want to eat before we take off, if we have time."

"Go ahead. Emmett reminded us to schedule stops to feed you."

"Great, now I sound like a pet dog," I grumble.

"Now, wolf-girl, don't think of it that way. I just know how grumpy you get when hungry." Emmett shrugs as if that is a perfectly decent justification for the current conversation.

I ignore them all and head to the kitchen, tugging Tanya behind me.

It takes four days to make the run down to Wyoming and another two before we spot our target on the refuge. As he checks the first trap, Kate comes up behind him. She sends an electric pulse through him, forcing him to fall onto the trap.

I squeeze Tanya closer to me, ducking my head behind her. I try to focus on the birds' calls and not the screams coming from the man. Minutes pass. I count the breaths I take between each cry of pain.

I feel a pleased rumble go through her body. I glance up and see Kate and Emmett strolling back toward us, laughing and smiling like they just saw a movie. In the distance the poacher stands up, the trap still around his wrist and a wet streak down the front of his pants mimicking the tracks down his face.

Kate throws her arm around us. "Let's go home. I heard a rumor that you two need to start weekly visits with the family shrink. Have fun with that."

My jaw drops open, and Emmett's joyful laughter scares the birds into flight around us. I really hope this isn't how life is going to be living with a coven. Maybe I'll be able to convince Tanya we need our own space.

"Come on, my Leah. You helped me get through this. We will help each other with everything else."

The gods must have an odd sense of humor. A month ago I begged Emmett to end my life in this refuge. I guess in a way he did. I am no longer the lonely wolf running from everything with no connections to anything. Now I have a beautiful woman who wants to take care of and fight for me, one who is willing to let me do the same for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Big thank you to Sri, Hummingbird and Tiramisue84 for all the encouragement and pre-reading. Thanks to renircx and 2Shaes from PTB for catching the missing periods.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to hummingbirdFF and Tiramisue84 for pre-reading this for me.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
